An Interesting Fifth Year
by lost and cruel
Summary: Hermione being reprimanded by a mysterious-looking wizard; Hogwarts Talent Contest; Ginny's got a sessay new boyfriend; CHAPTER FIVE UP =)
1. Attention, All Students

Disclaimer: I disclaim all of the characters. 'Cept Addison. He's sessay! XD Oh, and I'd like to say that the first half of this chapter is very abrupt, but it gets much better as it goes. So please keep reading.  
____________________  
  
Harry and Hermione were leaving Potions with Ron.   
When Harry turned to Hermione to ask exactly how to concoct the Lieflock Potion, she looked rather flustered and snapped, "Harry, I am SICK of you asking me for homework all the time! Why don't you ask Ron there, he probably knows more than I do about this! I don't understand why everyone thinks I know everything, that I'm obsessed with school, only because I want good grades, why can't they see—" Her eyes went downcast and she walked quickly ahead of them.  
  
"Gee, what's up with her? She knows perfectly well that I'm no good at potions. And since when do you ask her about homework all the time?" Ron's tone was concerned.   
  
Flabbergasted, Harry couldn't answer.  
  
"Harry, have you been holding out on me? Making me do the work while you sit around?! Sometimes, I wonder if—" He cut off abruptly and was silent. His lips pursed and a few seconds later he turned around a corner and walked quickly away.  
  
"What the... why is everyone mad at me all of a sudden? Did I do something?"  
  
Harry ran to catch up with Parvati, who was walking with Seamus a little bit ahead of him.  
"Lavender, have you talked to Hermione lately? She's being acting odd around me. Acting like she's not obsessed with school. Or at least the classes I've got with her."  
  
Lavender replied in a rather icy tone, "Harry, of course she's acting odd. And as if it weren't enough— what happened in Arithmancy yesterday..."  
  
"Yes, Hermione has been rather erm, academically challenged lately, hasn't she?" Seamus remarked. Lavender and I were just talking about how Dean had gotten better marks than her in Study of Ancient Runes."  
  
At this, Harry started. Hermione, not the top of the class? This wasn't just strange, it was positively SPOOKY. He didn't understand what the problem could be.   
  
"Well, Harry, it's really none of your business, after all. Why are you prying into Hermione's life like that? That's really nosy of you. If I were Hermione, I certainly wouldn't want you poking around like that! Honestly..." 

Lavender gave him a dirty look and continued walking, as Harry had stopped abruptly when she'd started to tell him it wasn't any of his business. Hermione was one of his best friends! Harry didn't know what he'd done so he decided to corner her later in the day and ask her about it.  
An opportunity arose before Care of Magical Creatures. Harry observed Hermione standing alone (behind a group of Slytherins which included Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle) near Hagrid's cabin, staring at the sky with a pained look on her face. He wandered over near her and waited for a sign of acknowledgement. After ten seconds she looked squarely at him and said, "What?"  
  
Harry gulped and said, "Hermione, why are you slacking off school? I know it's the most important thing to you and... well, it's just not right. And why-"  
  
"Listen, Harry. Something's come up. I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
Harry stared. "Hermione, come on, you're my best friend, I can keep a secret..."   
  
As Harry said this Hermione was gazing at him, an almost sorrowful look on her face. She looked at Harry, and in a stubborn voice said, "Harry, I can't tell you. Anyway, _class_ is starting."   
  
Hagrid was taking roll by the paddock, and Hermione rushed toward the class, leaving Harry very confused.  
  
Later that day, on the way to Divination, Harry stopped in the corridor as he heard harsh-sounding voices in an adjacent hallway. Putting aside a past vow to stay out of any business that wasn't his he nonchalantly sneaked to the corner and peeked timidly around. He started— a harassed looking wizard was there— and so was _Hermione_.  
The wizard she was with didn't look pleasant at all; on the contrary he looked very intimidating. He had greasy dark brown hair, sunken eyes, as though he hadn't slept in days, and was pale and unshaven. The mysterious wizard was reprimanding Hermione for something— she was looking pale as well, and close to tears. As Harry watched them the man stopped talking loudly and started in a low, threatening-sounding voice. With a small grin, Harry thought this man could be Professor Snape's brother. Abrubtly the wizard stopped talking, took a furtive look around, and stormed through a door near them, looking fierce. Hermione's shoulders slumped and she walked slowly away, probably toward her next class.  
Harry puzzled about what he'd seen all day. Hermione hadn't acted this strange since... well, never. The strangest thing of all, however, was that there seemed to be two things going on: one with her schoolwork effort decreasing, and one concerning that pale bearded man talking to her. And, of course, the fact that she wouldn't tell him anything. That night in the Gryffindor common room, Harry resolved to find who the man harassing Hermione was, and to smooth things over with Ron. He was sitting chatting with Seamus about the Chudley Cannons' brilliant Quidditch match last week when Ron entered. He was talking animatedly to Lavender Brown, who was looking interested in whatever Ron was saying, and Harry stared. Ron never, _never_ got friendly with girls. In fact, he suddenly realized, he couldn't remember Ron ever saying more than a sentence to any girl besides Hermione.   
Ron, sensing someone's eyes, looked up and saw Harry watching him and Lavender intently. He stopped speaking and Lavender gave him a quizzical look that he didn't see.  
Harry stood and walked casually up to Ron and Lavender. In a serious voice he said, "Ron, I need to talk to you." 

Now it was Ron's turn to stare— what was Harry on about now?— but he said, "Er, okay. See you, Lavender." She looked at them both and glided off. "So. What's so important?" Ron said shortly. Harry gave him a look that clearly said, _as if you didn't already know_. "_What?!_" he protested. "What did I do now? If this is about the flower garden in our dormitory, don't ask me, it's Neville you want—"  
  
"It's not about that. This morning, when I asked about the Potions homework, you completely blew up on me. After that, everyone started getting at me for bugging Hermione. Speaking of Hermione," he continued, "do you know what's been bothering her lately? She's been acting really strange."  
  
Ron looked blank. "This morning? I was just cranky, it was morning, you know. As for Hermione, I have no clue what you're talking about, except for when Seamus told me she hasn't got the top of the class in Ancient Runes anymore. Seems kind of bizarre to me, but other than that she seems normal."  
  
"Oh," said Harry, relieved, "I'm glad we don't have to go through the whole 'I hate you, you hate me' deal again. I thought I'd got it out of my system last year. But I've noticed things about Hermione. She's not eating as much as usual, spends so much time in her dormitory that her bed must have a permanent Hermione-shaped dent in it, and..." Harry explained about the cold looking man he'd seen before Divination, and Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"Was he a teacher, do you think?"  
  
"Nope," Harry said disappointedly, "at least, not at Hogwarts; he never sits at the staff table and I've never seen him before."  
  
Silence settled over as they thought.  
  
  
In another corner of the same room, Fred and Ginny Weasley were in an extremely heated argument. It seemed that Fred had walked into an empty classroom (for unknown reasons) and found Ginny _snogging_ a boy recognizable to Fred as a Ravenclaw fourth year.  
  
"...seem to remember walking in on _Percy _snogging _Penelope_ in his fifth year and you didn't seem to care _then_!" shrilled Ginny indignantly.  
  
"That's because he's _Percy_, he was a prefect, he was a year older—"  
  
"Fred Weasley, you know perfectly well that I'm responsible! I'm a top student; I can handle a boy! Anyway, me and Addison are _official_, it's not like it was a one-time thing—"  
  
"NOT A ONE TIME THING!? And just how many times do you think you're going to be there in an empty classroom practically _ON TOP _of each other like that? If Mum knew about this you'd be in so much trouble—"  
  
"No, no I didn't mean it like that... oh, don't tell Mum— please, I'll do anything... I really like him, too..."  
  
"I'm telling Mum."  
  
"NO Fred! Please! It's really nothing serious, we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks—"  
  
"Okay then, I won't tell Mum I saw you two snogging, but I'll tell her you've got a boyfriend."  
  
"This is turning stupid. _I'll_ tell her I've got a boyfriend, okay? Here, I'm getting the parchment, here's a quill... 'Dear Mum, Fred wants me to tell you I've got a boyfriend...' happy now?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"Good. Then go away."  
  
  
The next morning, a notice on the common room bulletin board surrounded by a small clump of excited-looking people (including a solemn-faced Ginny Weasley) pushed Hermione and the strange man to the back of Harry's and Ron's minds. It read:   
  
_**TALENT COMPETITION**  
Students from all four Houses will be competing in the semi-annual Hogwarts optional talent contest. Groups of one to five students from the same House will put together an act from two to ten minutes long. Magic is allowed, but must be approved of by the audition supervisors. Auditions for the first competition will be held on January 23 after the morning lesson.  
  
Two groups from each House will be chosen after the first performance, and compete against finalists from other Houses. These eight acts will compete at another performance the next day; from there one from each House will be chosen as their House Champions. At one final performance, judges will choose a winning act. Prizes to be announced. _  
  
then, in smaller print:   
  
_Please, no: violence, Dark Arts, audience involvement, explosions, tap dancing, or fear-inducing acts. Any further questions should be directed toward the inquirer's Head of House.   
  
Thank you and good luck..._   
  
A list of staff signatures followed.   
  
"Harry," said Ron spiritedly, "If we join, we can win easily! We've got _you_; we can do a reenactment of when You-Know-Who—"  
  
"Nah, it says no violence. And I don't fancy having a lot of green light poured on me and causing another one of these," Harry replied, pointing at his forehead. Then he grinned. "Very creative, though."  
  
"Honestly, Ron, you could at least _try_ to be sensitive once in a while," said a haughty voice.  
  
Ron and Harry spun around. "_Hermione!_"  
  
"Yes, well who else would it be; who else is thick enough to hang around you two?" she said, looking playfully annoyed. "Talent competition, huh? D'you think we should try out for it? I bet we could come up with some good ideas, like—"  
  
"Wrestling trolls, or battling dragons, or falling off brooms, or even—"  
  
"_No violence_, Ron."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"Er, maybe we should let Hermione think of an act," Harry said, trying not to look at her too weirdly. She was, after all, acting as though nothing had happened the morning before. "We can do the special effects, or something."  
  
"Oooh, Harry. I've got an idea!" Hermione said delightedly, "And I think you'll like it a lot. Let me just go see something before class. Bye!"  
  
"Where's she gone?"  
  
"Probably to the library."  
  
"Say, why's she acting normal again? Didn't you say she's been acting funny?"  
  
"Yeah. I dunno... we should ask her."   



	2. Affirmations

Ginny sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed in front of the fireplace. She was thinking about Addison. Was Fred right; was there really nothing but physical attraction between them? She hated the thought. Ginny recalled him a few days ago telling her, "I like you, Gin. I really do." And Ginny had believed him, and returned the words to him without a thought. Did he really mean it? Was he just using her for her body? _I have to get the truth_, she thought desperately, _or I'm apt to have a nervous breakdown_. 

On a sudden impulse she stood up, checked behind all the curtains around the beds to make sure none of the other girls were there, and approached the door, drawing her wand from her robes. Pointing it at the lock she whispered, "_Audesolius!" _and heard the lock click into place, along with a satisfying_ whoosh_ to assure that it had indeed been magically sealed and soundproofed. 

Now that she was not going to be disturbed, she returned to her bed. She kneeled onto the floor at its side and reached under the heavy mattress, pulling out the stolen jar of Foceau powder. She opened the small jar, which contained miniscule amounts of the shimmering silver powder, took a pinch between her thumb and forefinger, and tossed it carefully into the flickering flames of the fireplace. She said clearly, "Ravenclaw fourth year boys' dormitory, please." The flames shone bright white for a moment then cleared away, revealing a sort of window into Addison's dormitory. 

She could see from her position that it was a deal messier than her own dormitory, but having six older brothers she'd expected the disarray. Realizing that there was someone sitting on one of the boys' four poster beds (which had beautiful, sapphire blue sheets to match the lighter carpet), their back to her, she gasped— this spell was against Hogwarts rules; if anyone but she and Addison found out about it...

She stopped thinking when she realized the person she saw was Addison. She decided to make an entrance; gingerly, Ginny placed a foot in the fireplace-turned-tunnel. Finding it didn't hurt save the tingling sensation in her foot, she stepped forward.

Four silent steps and several tense seconds later she had entered the dormitory through its own fireplace. Her eyes were locked on Addison's back. She approached him— what was he doing just sitting there?— She was two steps away... One... She reached out—

"Did you hear about the talent contest? What d'you think we should do for it?" 

Ginny unfroze (she'd stopped moving the moment she'd heard his voice) and stood straight. Addison turned around, hopped off the bed and swept her gracefully into a warm, chocolate-and-mint smelling hug, his robes swishing around her. Ginny savored the moment, enjoying it immensely, her hands stroking his soft, short dark hair. She loved his hair: its smell, its color, and the way it subtly bounced when he moved. They exchanged greetings; then she sighed as she remembered why she was there. 

"Addison, remember a few days ago when you told me you like me a lot?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he said slowly, watching her face. "Why? Do you want me to tell you again?" he grinned. 

"No, I wanted to ask you... why? Do you like me for who I am, my personality, or..." she trailed off, looking hopefully into his pale blue eyes. His eyebrows furrowed and he held her at arm's length. 

"Ginny Weasley, I'm surprised at you... you're so sweet, and generous, and smart; you've got a heart of gold, not to mention—" here he brought her in close to him for a warm, gentle kiss that made her bones melt, "you're a great kisser."

Ginny smiled happily and put her head on his chest, absently running her fingers up and down his arm. "Okay. Fred's onto us about— you know, yesterday, and he made me tell Mum. He seemed to think it was a one-time thing, that I'd never see you again, or else that you'd forced me into it. He only believed me when... well, he still doesn't exactly believe me."

"Well, do you want me to talk to him?" asked Addison good-naturedly. He really did like Ginny, no one else, and her appearance only added to his affection for her. He promised himself that he would make Ginny proud of being his girlfriend.

Ginny didn't answer his question. "What are you thinking?" she inquired gently. "Whatever it is, it must be pretty deep. Your eyes are all glazed over."

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you," he said truthfully, "and how I'm going to make you proud of me," he winced, "Whoa, that sounded really cheesy—" (Ginny giggled) "but I meant it."

It had been long past an hour's visit when Ginny finally re-opened the tunnel (she'd closed it after arriving in Addison's room) and stepped dreamily back into her own dormitory. Looking up, her eyes met those of her dormitory partners, all standing directly in front of her, all wearing identical furious looks.

"So. Care to tell us why you locked us out of our own dormitory _and_ soundproofed it— for an _hour_, Ginny?"


	3. In the Library

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been in the library doing homework for an hour, seated alone at a table near the back so they wouldn't be overheard discussing the talent contest. Every few seconds for the first ten minutes, one of them had sneezed repeatedly, owing to the large amounts of dust on the tabletop. 

"You'd think Filch could take a load off harassing us students to get to his _job_!" Ron had said disgustedly— Hermione had finally gotten fed up with saying "bless you" so she'd put an Anti-Dust Charm she'd gotten from a book called _Fabulous Fixin's For the House and Home_ on the table. Now their books and elbows were sliding distractingly across the shining table, and Hermione frowned at the spellbook in imitation of Ron.

"You'd think the library could buy some spellbooks without such annoying _side effects_!"

"Yeah, the 'singed textbook' scent isn't very attractive either," said Harry, muffling another sneeze.

"Okay, I've got the _perfect_ act for the contest," Hermione said breathlessly. "Want to hear?"

"No, I thought I'd just sit here and wonder a bit more, y'know, just for kicks," snapped Ron.

"He means yes," explained Harry.

"Well," said Hermione placidly, "d'you two remember way back in our second year, when Professor Binns told us about the Chamber of Secrets?" At their nods, she went on, "Well, before he got to that part, he said some things about the founders, and how they created Hogwarts. Also," she stated loftily, "the entire story with lots of details is in _Hogwarts, A History_, which I take it neither of you have read. _Still_ haven't read, I might say.

"Anyway, the fact is, it's really very interesting how it came to be, so I figured that for our act we could have one of us (probably me) stand by and read a story about the creation of our school while you two do effects, like make things float around and such, to compliment my words. What do you think?"

Harry and Ron stared at her. Ron's elbow slid off the table, and he toppled out of sight. Harry roared with laughter, and Hermione remained composed, a smile on her face. Ron's head popped up. "It's _brilliant_!" he breathed.

"Very clever," Harry choked out, still laughing at Ron.

A lofty, familiar voice spoke from behind a bookshelf near them. "Yes, but have you thought of exactly how much magic it'll require? I mean, you people need an electric generator or something— hey, my Muggle Studies classes are paying off!— um, to make it work. Have you any idea what a complex story it is?" 

Hermione felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach— no, this had been her best idea, and who had to ruin it—

"_Malfoy_!"

Harry had pushed a row of books aside and to his dismay, found Draco Malfoy's pale, smirking face in what should have been a clear view of the bookshelf across from him. 

Ron jumped up. "How much did you hear?"

Malfoy shook his silver-haired head slowly. "Everything."

"GET HIM!" yelled Harry and Hermione at the same time.

Malfoy jumped and ran past a confused-turning-into-angry looking Madam Pince, who had just returned from her lunch break. He streaked toward the door—

"_Petrificus totalus_!" shouted Hermione, who had pulled her wand ominously out of her robes and pointed it at him.

Draco stiffened, tripped over his own feet, and flew nearly to the door, where he landed on his behind. Eyes wide with rage, he tried to move but couldn't. 

Ron and Harry stood over him and laughed, while Hermione stood back a bit and looked around nervously. "Um, guys, I really think we shouldn't have done that; Madam Pince might have seen!" This was very logical of Hermione, since the strict librarian was now out of sight. "I need an idea..." She bit her lip, and thought for approximately two point five seconds. "Oh! Stand back, you two!"

Ron and Harry, looking cheerful at their enemy's state, backed away. Hermione ran right up to Draco, pulled out her wand again, and whispered, "_Oblivimus! Finite Incantatem!_"

She had first put a short-term memory charm on him, causing the unfortunate Malfoy to lose any memory of the last hour, and took him off the body bind curse. Looking anxious, she beckoned Harry and Ron toward her and they ran to the table to get their things. 

"Shh! And hurry, before he sees us!"

They ran as quietly as possibly to the door, but Malfoy was standing in the doorway facing them. He smirked. Again. "And what might you be doing, Potter? Running around inside, why, you should have detention for that!" he sneered, his voice cold and faking concern. 

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, and they pushed past him out the door. Hermione fired another temporary memory charm over her shoulder as they walked down the corridor.

"Ugh, he is the single most nosy, annoying,evil _git _ever to walk the planet," she snarled. "I wish I could have kept the body bind curse on him." 

"Well. I think the act you proposed is a very good idea," commented Harry, changing the subject before Hermione got too graphic, "and we should get started as soon as possible; we only have three weeks till auditions."

Ron looked thoughtful. "Well, Malfoy had a point, I've heard the story _is_ complex. Maybe we should downsize it so we don't have to look up hundreds of spells to simulate the, um, events."

"Sounds good to me, especially since the whole thing would take _ages_ to act out, much longer than ten minutes. Let's go plan!" Hermione said happily. She headed toward the common room.

Ron sighed. "She likes planning too much."

Harry replied, "At least she stopped making us color-coded study schedules."

They looked at each other, and the image of the study schedules combined with the last hours' events played over in their minds, and they laughed. They laughed, in fact, until Hermione came back and dragged them to the Fat Lady's portrait.


	4. See, Muggles ARE useful!

"Hermione, wait!"

Harry ran the last few steps to where she was standing, near the third floor corridor they had been forbidden from their first year. He paused.

"What's going on?" he asked her seriously.

"What do you mean— with the talent contest? You know how busy I am, Harry, and we were supposed to work tog—"

"No, not about the contest, what's the matter with _you_," Harry blurted, his voice rising. "Don't think I haven't noticed— you're not coming to meals, you're always working, even after you quit the extra classes, and to top it all off I saw that man talking to you the other day!"

Hermione looked frightened. Harry could be very intimidating when he chose to; his voice seemed to boom at her from all directions.

"What is going on?" he repeated, a bit more gently.

"You saw Professor Czantak talking to me?"

"Yes, if that's his name."

She sighed. She couldn't cover it up any longer. "Fine. No one is supposed to know about this, but I'll tell you anyway, and you won't remember it all very well! Meet me in the common room after supper." Hermione pivoted and walked through the door to the Charms corridor.

Harry stood there, bewildered. Hermione's last statement had made no sense— why _wouldn't_ he remember? "Oh..." he murmured as the answer hit him. "So _that's_ what she means."

__

*************************************

Since Fred's discussion with Ginny, he seemed to have calmed down a bit. He'd told George all about it, and George had acted as Fred had. Once in the corridor, Ginny and Addison had walked by hand in hand and Fred had barely looked at them. Ginny approved greatly of this, and Mrs. Weasley's return letter had been very cheerful indeed, saying she was thoroughly happy for Ginny and she'd like to meet Addison sometime. Addison seemed to accept it all. He still liked Ginny more than ever, although several other girls were starting to show interest in him. He didn't care; he was taken, and nothing could change that fact.

One rainy Wednesday a little over a week after Ginny had written the letter to her mother, she noticed George staring at her.

"What?" she asked irritably.

George had a mischievous glint in his eye. He took a large breath and said as loudly as he could without shouting, "Ginny Weasley, is that a _hickey_ on your neck?! Say, aren't you dating Addison LaMaren?"

Several people sitting nearby snickered and turned to look at her. 

Blushing madly, Ginny asked her roommate, Bridget Halmson, for her mirror (Hermione wasn't at breakfast for some reason, Ginny had noticed that she wasn't turning up for a lot of meals lately) and checked her neck. 

"There's nothing _there_, George," she hissed angrily, "What d'you think you're playing at?"

As Ginny met up with Addison after breakfast, she told him what had happened. Addison's eyes flashed. 

"What _does_ he think he's playing at?" he growled, hugging her to him. "Anyway, even if you did have a hickey, it's none of his business how you got it."

Ginny felt horrible; apart from George's remarks she'd noticed that a lot of popular girls had been hanging around Addison lately. Although she knew he was loyal to her and would never cheat, she was worried. _The girls in Ravenclaw are very aggressive_— _pretty,_ _too_, she thought dispassionately. Suddenly she stamped the thought out of her mind. _He will _not_ cheat on me!_

*************************************

Harry and Ron bolted down the last morsels of roast beef and potatoes from their plates and, avoiding Hermione's gaze (she was bent over a Potions book, so it wasn't very difficult), rushed into the Entrance Hall. Nearly everyone was still eating. As they ascended the staircase two steps at a time, they could hear voices from the Great Hall echoing merrily and dishes clinking. Five minutes later, they arrived at the common room. They dashed up the spiral staircase and into their dormitory.

"Where is it?" asked Harry breathlessly, once the door was shut.

Ron's eyes kept darting to the door and back. He thought a moment. "Dean said he keeps it under his mattress so no one finds out about it..." 

Both boys promptly ran to Dean Thomas's bed, lifted up the thick scarlet covers, and plunged their hands between the two mattresses. "Oh! I've got it!" cried Ron, seizing something in his hands and examining it. 

"Lemme see, I know how to work it; I grew up with Muggles," Harry suggested, reaching for the device. While Ron watched, he pressed a few buttons. There was a reassuring click, and he stuffed the thing into his robes. "Let's go."

Ron followed Harry out the door and into the common room, where they sat playing Wizard's Chess while waiting for Hermione. When she walked through the door the two of them looked at her and quickly back at each other, apparently nervous about what she was going to tell them. Harry reached inside his robes as she stopped to answer a sixth year's question (probably involving homework of some sort) and pushed yet another button on the device. He stuffed it back into his pocket just as she came walking up to their table.

"So. Ready to tell us, O keeper of secrets?" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione gave him a look. "Well, if you don't want to know... it's not any of your business, and I think this whole meeting is rather stupid. I just want to stop you two from picking on me and finish my homework."

The two boys were silent, and she took that as an invitation for her to keep speaking.

"Harry, you told me that you saw Professor Czantak speaking to me the other day in the hall; Professor Czantak is a very renowned Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Durmstrang. He's been giving me lessons all year, because I finished all of the material for this school already, and Professor McGonagall has the strangest longing for me to be an Auror when I graduate from Hogwarts.

"Aside from Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm taking classes at Beauxbatons for Charms as well. I arranged the lesson schedule with Professor Flitwick today after Harry came to talk to me. I'm supposed to take classes until the middle of seventh year, then stop to give me time to study for final exams, plus the N.E.W.T.s. Now, no one's supposed to know, because they might try to filter information about the locations, or the material taught at Durmstrang. Especially, say, Malfoy's type. 

"That's why I've been so busy lately, and don't have enough time to study with you two or, you know, do all the fun things we used to. I would really like to," she said with a longing glint in her eye, "but schoolwork is so important."

"But Hermione, come on, you should be able to have some fun once in a while," said Ron sympathetically. He and Harry were listening with acute ears, though perhaps not as acute as they should have been. Both of them had suspected something like this deep in their minds, but as far as they were concerned, Hermione was now the goddess of knowledge. She knew _Durmstrang _Defense Against the Dark Arts material, and everyone knew that they practically taught the Dark Arts themselves at the foreign school.

"Well, no time to feel sorry for me, and I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do." said Hermione. She didn't notice the glance of excitement that passed between her friends. "You see, one of the things I've learned in my advanced Charms classes are Memory Charms, and I happen to be very good at them. Sorry again."

At that, she raised her wand, pointed at them both, and muttered, "_Oblivimus!"_

Although Harry and Ron left with no clue what she had just told them, Harry had guessed that afternoon that she was going to put a memory charm on them. He and Ron once again reached their dormitory, and Harry pulled the Muggle tape recorder out of his robes and hit 'rewind.' As they waited, Ron said, "So, now that we have this information, what're we going to do with it? Just be happy that we know her secrets?"

"Dunno," Harry shrugged, "I guess we'll have to see what it is first."

At that moment, the tape recorder clicked loudly, letting them know that it was done rewinding. Harry hit play, and Ron leaned forward to listen more closely as the sound of Hermione's voice pervaded the room.


	5. I hate Snape!

**A/N for chapter 4: Yeah, I know that Muggle things don't work at Hogwarts... but a tape recorder doesn't use "electricity, computers, or radar," in the words of Hermione. Well... do batteries count as electricity? lmao....**

********************

Three days after the tape recorder incident, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fourth-years were in the dungeons with Professor Snape, Addison and Ginny included. At the moment, in fact, the two fourteen year-olds were sitting in the same seat (with difficulty) and giggling about something. They had become closer than ever, especially now that Ginny's twin brothers were acting so oddly toward them.

Despite the fact that she greatly respected her brothers even if they did act immaturely sometimes, Ginny was the happiest she'd ever been at Hogwarts. She was in love with Addison, and he loved her back... Harry was completely gone from her mind now; she cared only for Addison. They spent every second they had together, in classes, at Hogsmeade, and on weekends and breaks. Ginny had become increasingly distant from her girlfriends to have more time with him.

While the students crushed dragonfly carcasses for their Anti-Depressant Draught, Snape wandered from cauldron to cauldron with the usual ugly look upon his face, sneering at nearly every student for some reason or another. He stopped when he reached Addison and Ginny, raised his eyebrows, and narrowed his eyes at their attempts to sit in the same seat.

"Weasley, get in your own seat," he growled quietly.

Ginny didn't move. She was unaware of his presence; instead she was enjoying watching Addison think. _He looks so adorable..._

"WEASLEY! Get that ridiculous look _off_ your face and _sit_ in your own seat! Five points from Gryffindor for your inability to follow orders!" 

"Oh, sorry, Professor." And she calmly stood up with a small grin on her face, taking care to brush Addison's arm, and sat down in the seat adjacent to Addison's. Snape remained standing next to her, and shook his head. 

"How you can even bear to partner that oaf is a mystery to me, Weasley," he said loudly, for the whole class to hear, "Perhaps it's time you two were _separated_, for once..."

Addison looked up from his dragonflies and furrowed his eyebrows at Snape. Behind the professor he noticed half the class looking at him, and Ginny's face turning red. He had been smiling also, because they had just been wondering together when Snape would notice their peculiar seating arrangement. "But Professor Snape, what about the potion, it's just about done! If one of us moves we won't be able to finish it—"

"Don't argue with me! That's five points from Ravenclaw. Now," he said, looking around the room, "You will move... _there_." 

He pointed to the empty seat next to the prettiest Ravenclaw girl, Christine, who smiled at him and waved enthusiastically. With a pained look at Christine's luxurious gold hair, dark brown eyes, and smooth tan skin, he glanced at Ginny, who now looked angry, her red curls framing her face, which was also red. _Exactly how I feel_, thought Addison. He breathed deeply and said, "Sorry. I'm allergic to Christine. Can't go over there."

Several people laughed openly, then stopped at the look on Snape's face. Christine looked confused.

"_Allergic_?" he breathed, and Addison wondered if sneering that much hurt Snape's face. Suddenly Snape grabbed Addison's wrist and yanked him up. "Well, LaMaren, I guess you'll have to go to the hospital wing when class is over, because I told you to work with Christine! Now _go_!"

Addison miserably packed his things, but he didn't show his anger. He knew from experience that the best way to annoy Snape was to make him think you didn't care what he said. He walked to the empty seat across the room after hurriedly planting a kiss on Ginny's cheek, before Snape could stop him. He plopped down on the stone stool.

"Hey, Addison!" chirped Christine. "I'm sooo glad we're working together, because I'm really confused about the dragonflies. Are we supposed to only use the wings, or everything, or just..."

The lesson went on in this fashion, Christine asking questions and commenting with Addison grumpily answering and constantly looking over his shoulder at Ginny. _I hate Snape_, he thought, _I'm going to get back at him somehow_.

Three quarters of an hour later, when the bell sounded, Addison grabbed his already packed bag and hurried to Ginny, where he grabbed her hand and started talking. 

"I am going to murder Snape! Maybe I'll poison him, yeah, spike his drink, that'll show him, teach him not to make us mad, huh?"

With an alarmed look Ginny led him out of the dungeons and into a hallway. There was a half-hour break before Divination, which the Gryffindors had with Slytherin. She smiled sweetly at Addison. "Sure, but let's do that some other time... I have something else in mind right now," she grinned seductively, cocking an eyebrow. 

"If you're thinking what I think you are, I'm not objecting!" 

He allowed himself to be led into a dark classroom, where Ginny closed the door and locked it with her _Audesolius_ charm. She turned around and dissolved against Addison, kissing his neck. He retaliated by pushing her playfully to the carpet and lying on her stomach. "Remember, we only have half an hour," he whispered into her ear before putting his lips on it. 

Ginny giggled and said, "It better be worth it then, LaMaren!" 

She reached down and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his tanned chest. Running her fingers across the skin, she blissfully kissed it once before looking into his sparkling blue eyes and returning passionately to his lips. 

Twenty minutes later, two ruffled and very happy looking teenagers emerged from an empty classroom, their arms around each other. On the way to their classes they discussed the talent contest. They were still deciding on an act, and each had agreed to think of several potential ones the day before to vote on. Addison put his favorite suggestion out first.

"I think we should do something like an old fashioned Muggle magic show. Even though they can't really do magic, they like to pretend they can, and I went to one once. It was great! Plus the girls were all wearing very little," he said, eyeing Ginny with good humor. 

She tutted. "You need to hear mine first. I think we should do Romeo and Juliet, a little skit of some sort. It's a really sweet story, I read it in Muggle Studies, and McGonagall will be sure to love it since it's educational. To an extent," she added, smiling, "I was thinking we could do one of the last scenes, like the one where Romeo poisons himself, then Juliet wakes up and kisses him before stabbing herself."

"Oooh, very dramatic. I like that, the idea of kissing you onstage. Nice," said Addison agreeably. "Let's do yours."

"Okay!" laughed Ginny. She hugged him. _Can't wait_, she thought. 

Addison was in heaven. He couldn't believe he hadn't found this girl before fourth year, and fervently wished that the day had gone on forever.


End file.
